This invention relates to postmix beverage dispensing and in particular to a disconnect for coupling a beverage concentrate line from a postmix dispenser to a beverage concentrate container.
Postmix concentrate systems are known in which the concentrate is mixed with water in a desired ratio to produce the beverage. When the beverage is juice, the juice may or may not contain pulp. The use of juice containing pulp causes problems because the pulp can clog valves and lines.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved disconnect.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a disconnect that is less expensive.
It is another object of this invention to provide a disconnect that causes a smaller pressure drop in the liquid flow therethrough.
It is another object of this invention to provide a disconnect that will not trap juice concentrate with pulp and that will not clog up.